My SS Rank Mission, the Fate of the World Rests on My Shoulders
by KyokoMisuto
Summary: Obito tasks Sakura with a mission to go back to the past the era of the Third Great Ninja War and save Yahiko, Konan and Nagato from their grisly fates, along the way she meets some interesting characters, fights to protect her teammates futures and above all falls in love with the most unlikely of people!
1. Prologue

"You understand your mission correct, you know what you have to do" a voice echoed around the decimated and barren battlefield, the Fourth Great Ninja War lost with only two survivors, not even the reanimations were among them.

The seventeen year old kunoichi took a shuddering breath "Yes, in order to save everyone I will complete this SS Rank Mission" her eyes held a tired, yet determined light within their depths as she stood stock still before the lone male.

He looked her over, taking in her height a whopping 5ft 3 and a half inches tall, her weight a mere one hundred pounds, with shoulder blade length pink hair of all colors and peridot colored eyes, Sakura Haruno the name she went by.

Obito nodded "Good, I will now begin" he said bluntly using his blood as the jutsu mediator "You will have very limited time to save them" he spoke, wanting to warn the young woman of what was to come in just a few minutes.

Sakura grit her teeth "I know Obito, but I won't fail" she clenched her hands as she made her vow, this was a mission she couldn't botch up no matter what happened, even if she was low on chakra and all she had left was her 100 Healing Mark to help her in a sticky situation.

"At least you understand how important this mission is, that Naruto would have lunged right in without thinking and Sasuke, I won't go into details" Obito winced, not telling the pinkette his thoughts on the Uchiha, surely his plan wouldn't have been very good.

It was difficult and Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground at the mention of her crush and everything he'd tried to do "They'll have the life they deserve this time around" her head snapped up willing to sacrifice herself for them, for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

This earned a very small reluctant smile "Just make sure you find my dumbass and stop me before I go to far" Obito went right back to being serious as his strength waned, loosing blood at a much more rapid pace now as he started drawing the seals on the ground.

When he was done with that, he began a very long list of complicated hand signs "How will I make the past you believe me and what about Zetsu, weren't you two buddy, buddy then" she inquired suddenly.

A soft curse flew from his bloody lips "True, lure me out, bait me, taunt me into leaving Zetsu, I'm sure as soon as you tell me my name that will be enough" Obito grimaced stalling on a hand sign before catching himself just a second later.

"Great" Sakura groaned putting her head in her hands feeling exhausted all over again as the cold rain soaked into her ruined shirt and she actually felt the beginnings of being sick taking over her, it was exactly what she needed 'Not, note the sarcasm' she thought inwardly.

Obito continued going through hand signs at a rapid pace and the seal on the ground surrounding the pinkette took on a soft red hue "The whole of the ninja world now rests on your shoulders alone Sakura Haruno, do not fail" he spoke again after some time.

Her head snapped in his direction "I know that" she spat "You think I'll let Naruto or Sasuke or anyone suffer what I, we've been through" Sakura growled a fire growing in her heart, she was a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Will of Fire had been instilled into her so deeply "Nothing not even Kaguya Otsutsuki herself will be able to stop me" she hissed, glad to see that fire, Obito nodded in acceptance, assuring himself that everything would be fine.

Just a moment later the signs were finished "Then may the kami be with you and your journey is safe" Obito murmured approaching the young woman "And may fate be kind to you and that you find a life for yourself" he whispered.

Bending his head down, as her eyes widened, their lips brushed, he pushed the last of his chakra into her, restoring less than half of her chakra reserves, but it would be enough to get her where she needed to be at least.

Moments later a bright red light overtook the lone survivors of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Obito fading as if he never existed and Sakura, being taking to the past, to the day all their troubles truly began, she landed against the ground harshly.

Though the impact didn't deter her as she leaped to her feet, senses honed already on the trio she assumed were the Rain Orphans chakra, along with Hanzo, Sakura took off through the muddy streets, emerald orbs glittering dangerously.

As she weaved and jumped over the civilians of the Rain Village, her heart pounding against her ribs brutally and body so wound, her only destination to where those four were, she hit the cliff running not once slowing her sprint.

Until she saw them, soaked to the bone, Hanzo holding Konan hostage, him throwing a kunai down to Nagato, who picked it up and Yahiko, though she only knew him as Pein, rushing at the red head intending on ending his life to save the woman he loved.

Sakura threw herself between the Uzumaki and orange haired idiot, Yahiko slammed into her, and the kunai was pushed through her back, his brow eyes widened at the sight of her and Nagato looked shocked that someone had recklessly done what she'd just done.

Even Hanzo looked shocked though she couldn't tell through the pain and fucking rain "STOP HANZO" she screamed at him dislodging herself from the kunai, her blood washing away from the never ending sprinkle.

Weapons were lowered, her breathing was harsh as she staggered forward, jade eyes pinned to Hanzo of the Salamander, then Sakura straightened and she walked straight up the cliff to stand before the man.

"These three are innocent of the crime you are accusing them off, Danzo has blinded you from the truth, those men he showed you were not of Stone, but of Leaf, he wants the treaty between the two villages to be broken and pushed the blame on the Akatsuki" she breathed.

Then held out her hand, free of her gloves for the moment "I can show you if you let me, everything that will happen should you try to kill them" Sakura locked eyes with Hanzo daring him to take her hand.

Hanzo did and memories flowed through him, seeing through her eyes and someone else's at the same time, he jerked back seconds later, looking the young woman over, then down to the bluenette still bound and further down the cliff to Yahiko and Nagato.

It wasn't often that he would admit his mistakes but he would this time "I concede, what I have done here may never be forgiven, at least we all walk away with our lives in tact" Hanzo bent undid the binds on Konan, then turned with Rain Shinobi on his heels and vanished into the distance.

Sakura dropped to her knee's, heart slowing as the immediate danger passed, then she was turning to the woman still kneeling next to her, shocked that nobody had gotten hurt "Here let me see your hands" her own glowed green.

Curiously Konan did as requested and the pinkette healed her wrists from the rope burns "Thank you err" it occurred to her that she didn't even know the girls name, even if she had just saved them all from certain death.

Her emerald orbs softened "Sakura Haruno and don't mention it" then she was on her feet helping the woman down the cliff to her teammates, Yahiko and Nagato checked Konan over for themselves deeply impressed that they'd walked out of this scott free.

"I'm Yahiko, the Leader of the Akatsuki, this is Nagato and Konan, my first and second in command of our little organization" the orange haired man looked the girl up and down taking in her tattered attire and haggard appearance.

Nagato shot his friend a glance "Before you hound her with questions Yahiko, we should let Haruno-san rest, right Konan" he glanced to the only other female standing around and the bluenette nodded hastily.

"Exactly come on Sakura, you look like you could use a bath, some warm clothes and good food" Konan smiled gently, taking notice of how young the girl actually looked and it made her wonder at Sakura's age.

Sakura smiled gratefully "That would be nice Konan-san" she stated following after the trio as they walked back towards the direction of the village, or tried as was her case, but her legs refused to move, her body was already run down and she'd used most of her chakra to get here in the first place.

The red head frowned "Here Haruno-san if you'd like you can lean on me as we walk" he instantly offered, it was only fair considering she had saved them all from certain death and Hanzo had admitted that they weren't the ones at fault, this Danzo person however was.

"Oh thank you Nagato-san" she let him wrap his arm under her arms and help her walk, proving he was an Uzumaki through and through, though this was only the first part of her mission, just a small sliver, already things weren't looking as bleak as she thought they'd be.

By the time they arrived at the Akatsuki base Sakura was little more than dead weight "Go on Sakura-san, get some rest, we'll talk in the morning" Yahiko sent her off with Konan and the bluenette helped the pinkette get into warm clothes and find a bed to sleep in apparently eating would have to wait until the morning.

The seventeen year old kunoichi was all to eager to fall into the healing sleep that her body needed sorely from fighting for several days for her life, massive loss of chakra and blood, and then coming to the past to save the Rain Orphans, and with little more than a sigh, Sakura fell asleep dreaming of a much better, happier future.


	2. Chapter 1

When Sakura woke up the next morning she realized multiple things, one she had a headache, two she was absolutely filthy, three her stomach was growling in hunger, four she really was in the past and five she'd saved Yahiko from his untimely death.

A soft sigh worked it's way from her lips as she threw the warm blankets to the side and stood, her chakra had restored itself mostly and so healing her headache was easy, Sakura found the door and left the room she was in.

Only to immediately run into Nagato "You know Haruno-san, we all actually thought you were going to sleep the entire day away, it's 2 in the afternoon" he gave her a small smile and watched in slight amusement as the pinkette blushed five shades of red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been through a lot" Sakura hastily explained to the red head, she doubted he even knew he was of Uzumaki descent, Nagato chuckled lightly and nodded in understanding.

Before speaking "Looks like you could use some shower and a late lunch, restroom is there, I'll ask Konan to bring you a spare dress and cloak" he pointed to a door across the hall, then turned and headed down the hall to alert his friends that the girl was awake.

Sakura skipped into the bathroom and stripped herself of the now dirty clothes, twisting the knobs to the shower on and stepped beneath the spray of hot water, sore muscles relaxing as she washed her hair and body with scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Just as she was contemplating getting out, "I brought you a towel, a dress of mine and a spare cloak" Konan's voice filled the bathroom and Sakura peeked around the shower door to peer at the beautiful bluenette.

"Thank you Konan-san I'll be out in a few" the pinkette smiled kindly, Konan nodded and exited the bathroom, alone Sakura stepped out of the shower stall, and quickly dried her body and hair off, before slipping into the unmentionables and binding her breasts.

Then fitted the dress and cloak to her body, they fit like second gloves, as ready as she felt she'd be, she left the bathroom "I waited for you Sakura-san, so that you don't have to wander around the base aimlessly to find the cafeteria" Konan was outside leaning against the wall.

Earning another smile from the young girl, never mind that she would have been able to find them because of their chakra, Sakura was thankful nonetheless "I feel like I'm gonna be saying thank you a lot" she giggled.

Helping Konan relax in her presence as well "We're the ones who should be saying thank you Sakura-san, by the way hows your shoulder" the bluenette said then inquired to the wound she'd received as they walked down the halls of the Akatsuki base.

Sakura blinked and her hand went to the spot the kunai had been dug in at "Ah must have healed it unconsciously" she shrugged not to worried about the now healed wound she'd gotten by throwing herself between Yahiko and Nagato.

Konan choked on air "That was kind of crazy, you really could have gotten hurt, why did you help us in the first place" she gasped out before slapping a hand over her mouth "Sorry, it's just we're still a little in shock someone would do that" Konan grimaced.

"Don't worry about it Konan-san, and perhaps but it was the only way I knew how to stop what would have happened, Yahiko-san might be dead right now and probably but I have my medicinal ninjutsu to help with serious wounds" the pinkette smiled.

"As for your last question Konan-san, let's just say I have a mission that I must complete at all costs, and ensuring you, Yahiko-san and Nagato-san stay alive play a massive part in this mission" she stated simply.

Letting the older kunoichi lead her into the cafeteria "What kind of mission, or can you tell us" Konan whispered sensing the need for secrecy and not wanting the young girl to get unwanted attention that she didn't need.

They both sat down and were immediately joined by Yahiko and Nagato, the latter of the duo carrying a tray which was sat before her "All I can tell you is that this is a SS Rank Mission, other than that, I can't tell you much more" Sakura sighed.

"Why though, and what does SS mean" Yahiko tilted his head to the side in confusion "And exactly how old are you" he narrowed his brown eyes on the girl, because she couldn't be more than that considering how young she looked.

Nagato frowned off to the side wondering what could have happened to this girl before them, she seemed tired and lost, but determined "It must be a very high ranking mission" he commented hoping to gain a little more information.

She nodded silently, eating the cheesy potato and leek soup and sipping at her water "Solo Sannin and 17 Yahiko-san, yes a very high ranking one" Sakura said "One that has to be completed" she repeated to the two males.

Questions slowed to a halt as the Rain Orphans realized they wouldn't get any more information out of her until Yahiko spoke again "That damn bastard, the one calling himself Madara is still hanging around in that spot" he grumbled.

"Come on Yahiko, we all know he's a fake, stay away from there" Konan snorted glaring at her love interest which had tripled since yesterday especially after their brush with death as many were calling it.

Sakura perked up instantly and Nagato noticed "More to your mission I presume" he whispered having sat on the side of the table she'd sat on, she nodded carefully, emerald orbs filling with a determined light as she finished off her late lunch.

Before taking a deep breath "Do you think you can take me to that spot mentioned I have some business with his so called Madara person" her eyes glittered dangerously and Sakura smiled, oh to punch that moron in his perfect Uchiha face would be oh so satisfying at this particular moment.

At her question the trio froze "Are you nuts, he's a crazy person talking to himself all the time" Yahiko ranted at her suddenly "Besides we can't let you just walk out of here without weapons, which we have none to spare" he crossed his arms.

Feeling insanely protective over the young girl who'd saved their lives it wasn't something he could explain, Konan nodded along with the orange haired male "Yeah Sakura-san, besides he's a dangerous individual" she warned.

The red head was the last one to speak and only after Sakura had raised a slender pink brow at him "I agree, it's to crazy and your in no condition to face him" Nagato coughed behind his hand getting this feeling that she wasn't about to listen.

"I thank you very much for the concern Yahiko-san, Konan-san, Nagato-san, but I don't need weapons and they'd be useless against him anyway, yes I know he's a dangerous individual, but he won't be when I'm through with him" she smiled viciously.

Causing them to shudder at the dark aura wafting from her in waves "Very well, but we'll only show you the spot Sakura-san" Yahiko huffed not liking that their new friend was actively trying to get herself killed.

"Just promise us that you'll be careful while approaching him Sakura-san please" Konan pleaded with the pinkette, seeing herself in the near future considering this girl her sole female best friend and she really didn't want to lose her.

"Yes do try to be careful and not set him off" Nagato cleared his throat as they all stood from the table and headed out of the base into the rain, where they all raised their hoods and walked down the streets to a regular spot they use to hang out at.

Taking their warnings in consideration Sakura nodded "I promise" she quipped checking her chakra reserves, then popped a chakra restorative pill in her mouth, crunching it quietly, psyching herself up for the upcoming fight.

In just a matter of minutes they were in the general vicinity and she spotted the Obito/Zetsu combo immediately "Alright" Sakura took a deep breath and marched forward "Let me handle this guy" she flashed the trio a smile.

And vanished from sight for a split second, Yahiko, Konan and Nagato watching on in horror as she approached the man who called himself Madara "Excuse me" she tapped him on the shoulder glaring emerald locked with bloody red as he turned.

"But would you mind ditching the extra appendage Obito" Sakura breathed and ducked low as he swung at her, clearly furious that she somehow knew who he really was and not liking it, so he was going to throw a teenage temper tantrum.

However what Obito didn't count on was that she had fought his older self and found himself backed into a corner very quickly "What do you what you brat" he barked in a much deeper voice trying to intimidate her.

The pinkette smiled setting his body on edge "Let's go have a little chat in the world of Kamui, Obito, and get rid of the appendage" Sakura looked him over nodding subtly at the white Zetsu that was wrapped around him.

Pissed that he had no choice but to listen to this girl and separated himself from the white Zetsu "Kamui" Obito used his sharingan taking him and Sakura to his private world that no one but him had been within before "How did you know my name" he grit out.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Oh Obito, poor innocent naive little boy that you are" and before he could react decked him right in the face "That was for everything you put us through in the future, but this is for new beginnings" she bent and healed the rapidly swelling cheek.

Obito flinched "Future, time travel how that stuff is impossible" he scowled rising to his feet once more as the kunoichi moved back allowing him a moment to right himself, of course it was her fault he'd been on the floor in the first place.

"Is it really or do you not believe that with chakra anything is possible, your older self sent me here Obito because he realized his mistakes to late, Nohara-san died, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world" Sakura spat.

Not sure what to think of this supposed time traveler, Obito eyed her warily debating on just leaving her here in Kamui, but then any time he used his jutsu, if what she was saying was true, then she'd be able to harm him.

"What exactly do you want me to do, give up my dream of seeing Rin again" he growled, launching himself at the pinkette, kunai clutched in his hand intending to end her little game right then and there.

Sakura sighed softly and twisted narrowly out of the way before bringing her fist down, Obito had less than three seconds to get the hell away as her knuckles brushed the strange building they were on impacting the surface utterly destroying it.

His skin paled "I never said that but your being a little ridiculous don't you think Obito, Nohara-san is always in your heart isn't that enough, your desecrating her memory by trying to kill everyone in the ninja world" she narrowed those jade orbs on him.

"Kill, no your wrong, Madara told me that it was a genjutsu that would give you you're hearts desire make things real" Obito whispered clearly confused and she felt for the teen, she really did, but she couldn't let him destroy the future.

She shook her head sadly "Madara lied to you, to use you're abilities like nothing more than a tool Obito, he used your love for Nohara-san against you and had her killed to bring you over to him and the genjutsu, Ultimate Tsukuyomi, is really just a means to bring back Kaguya Otsutsuki" Sakura relaxed.

Obito choked on air "Can you prove any of which your saying" he spat grasping at straws now and she knew it, then held out her hand, a seal that held all of the future Obito's memories and hers to show the truth.

"You want to know Obito, then take my hand and see for yourself the world you create in the future" Sakura challenged locking eyes with that bloody red pinwheel and stretching her arm out a little further as he held back.

Moments later Obito took her hand and was sucked into a world of memories, he saw destruction, death, everything that he brought about, in a matter of seconds it was over, Obito jerked back breathing harshly "I..I…." he looked utterly heartbroken.

Sakura patted him on the shoulder "It's not your fault Obito, while your actions and everything else was wrong, your heart was in the right place wanting to fix the world, but it doesn't work like that, but now we can truly help the world, by putting a stop to Zetsu's scheme" she soothed.

He took a deep breath and his gaze cleared "What do you need me to do" Obito straightened willing to do his part to right the wrongs he'd nearly been about to make and honor Rin's memory the proper way this time around.

Glad that she'd gotten through to him at the very least "Don't let Black Zetsu know for now, I have to see some fuinjutsu masters to make a seal for him, until then be careful Obito" she tapped his cheek gently.

"Right it's time to get out of here, Kamui" Obito used his jutsu taking them to the outside world once more, letting the white Zetsu clone wrap around him then took off in the opposite direction a new goal in mind and intending on making sure he completed it.

As for her, Sakura inhaled, then breathed out loping towards the spot she'd left the Rain Orphans "Are you alright Sakura-san" Konan latched onto her when she was near them and the pinkette smiled kindly.

"You don't look injured, did you fight, what happened, what was that weird ass jutsu he used" Yahiko ranted and raved, Sakura blinked at him before breaking down in quiet snickers clearly amused by his antics.

Nagato sighed in relief, he hadn't wanted his new friend, even if she was just an acquaintance for now to die "Good to have you back Haruno-san, now lets get out of this rain shall we" he offered and she gave him a quick smile.

"I'm fine by the way Konan-san, we fought a little, just talked, and that's his secret to tell Yahiko-san, and yes good to be back Nagato-san" Sakura skipped along taking in the rain village for the first time in her entire life.

Her words worried them "Don't tell me your actually buddy/buddy with that guy" Yahiko whirled on her suddenly and Sakura's emerald orbs widened in surprise before hastily putting his accusations to rest.

"Not exactly, we are merely working towards a common goal, if he hadn't listened to me I would have beat his ass into the ground" she snorted looking to the sky, no doubt it wouldn't take long for Zetsu to catch wind of th plot to trap him.

Which would make things ten times more difficult if he went slinking off, in that case it would be nearly impossible to find him, but he'd have to reappear eventually someday down the road and she remembered the jutsu Obito had used on her vividly.

"Is there a specific reason you had to talk to him in the first place Sakura-san" Konan inquired eyeing the shorter kunoichi in concern, that guy had been crazy looking, nothing like Madara and she wondered how she knew who he was in the first place.

Sakura blew out a puff of air ruffling her bangs "To complete my mission" was all she said and then they were within the Akatsuki Base again for dinner and then Sakura headed for bed early after finding some more spare clothes to wear in the morning.

When her alarm clock blared Sakura was out of bed, into the shower and dressed in fifteen minutes flat, there were so many things to do it was unbelievable 'Just you wait' she thought inwardly eyes blazing with determination 'I won't fail' she repeated, taking a step towards her new future.


	3. Chapter 2

When she sat down in the cafeteria after getting her breakfast, just moments later Sakura was joined by Yahiko, Konan and Nagato "So Sakura-san what do you plan on doing today, hopefully no more meeting shifty characters right" the orange haired male lifted an orange brow at her.

"I do have to meet with Hanzo-sama" her eyes narrowed in thought as she chewed on her sausage before swallowing "Find a way to start amassing money and buy the necessities I need" she continued trying to put a plan in place.

Konan straightened "You intend on leaving the Rain Village" she accused quietly for what else would the girl need money and necessities for other than going out traveling around the world and it hurt that the pinkette would just leave.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened "Yes, but I will be back, a wise man once told me that if you want to protect a village you'd have to do it from the shadows, that's my full intentions, my real village is going to soon be in peril and I have to save it" she explained.

"Come to think of it, where are you from anyway Haruno-san" Nagato questioned lightly, trying to place the girl in any village that would fit her and not coming up with one, because she was an odd one much like himself.

A breath expelled from between her soft pink lips "Leaf, originally but now I don't belong anywhere to be honest, everything and everyone I know is dead" Sakura stated simply using her chopsticks to eat her eggs.

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan exchanged pity filled looks over the pinkette's head "You said something about meeting Hanzo" Yahiko asked carefully afraid to set the girl off in case she was upset with them.

But when she raised her head after finishing off her breakfast, burning emerald and his brown locked "Yes, I know a way that will benefit and bring income to the Rain Village" Sakura nodded it would be the quickest way after all.

It was Konan who suggested it "When you leave, do you mind if we come with you, so that we might see the outside world and learn more about the suffering of other people" she fidgeted not wanting to be separated from the only girl who really talked to her.

Nagato and Yahiko instantly nodded and a smile formed on Sakura's lips "If that's what you guys want, I don't have a problem with you tagging along so long as you know how to defend yourselves" she shrugged lightly.

"Of course Haruno-san, besides it might be good to see if we can find Jiraiya-sensei after all these years and catch up with him, we know he was from the Leaf Village as well" Nagato even added to the conversation.

Sakura breathed out "Right one of the sannin" her hand rose and pressed against the diamond on her forehead "We'll find him for sure" she smiled after a moment, standing with tray in hand and putting it away once it was cleaned.

"This way Sakura-san to Hanzo's, though don't expect much, he doesn't really do visitors well" Yahiko snorted and Konan scuffed him over the back of the head as they left the base for the second time in two days.

Konan and Nagato rolled their eyes "Trust me when I say this Yahiko-san, he'll talk to me" Sakura smirked eyes glittering in amusement 'Especially after that day' she giggled inwardly ready to help and protect her friends future.

Her new dream that came with a deadly mission "So Sakura-san what exactly do you intend on doing to help the Rain Village bring in income" Konan prodded after they were halfway through the Hidden Rain Village.

Her eyes lit up "Make a hospital, train shinobi to become medical ninja, then send them out to the battlefield or where their needed, once other villages realize what's going on, they'll seek the Rain Village out for help themselves" she grinned.

"That's pretty thought out considering you've only been here for less than three days Haruno-san" Nagato commented in surprise, why was she so determined to help the Rain Village, when her original village was the Leaf Village.

Sakura smiled softly "I've had plenty of time to think on it" she waved her hand then spotted when Yahiko did, he gestured up the stairs "I won't be long" Sakura said heading up the steps to get a meeting with Hanzo.

Which was easy considering and soon she was seated before him "Ah the girl from the future, what do you need to speak to me about" Hanzo eyed her warily, feeling her restored chakra and that decidedly innocent yet not looking smile.

Her lips curved upwards into slight amusement "You are one of two that know about my status, please keep it that way Hanzo-sama, and I'd like to integrate myself into this village and benefit it with everyone, civilian, shinobi alike in mind" Sakura began.

"Become a Rain Shinobi, how generous of you especially with your high standing and status as Tsunade-hime's disciple" Hanzo narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you planning girl" he asked bluntly and Sakura looked him dead in the eye.

Then spoke "Yes, it's the only way to avoid detection for the time being, and make this village become stronger like you wish for it to be, I want to make a hospital, train shinobi to become medics and then send them out to bring income to the village" she repeated her earlier words.

Hanzo was surprised much like Nagato had been "That's the most absurd idea I've ever heard, however I will trust you on it" he sighed then reached behind him "Consider yourself under my command Sakura Haruno" Hanzo presented a Rain Headband.

Sakura took it carefully, then wrapped it around her neck "What is your orders Hanzo-sama" she straightened her spine ready to take on anything that might come her way, she would eliminate all threats until this world was safe.

"Make your hospital Sakura Haruno, funds will be provided at first until you get fully started that is all dismissed" Hanzo rose to his feet and the pinkette did the same, she turned and left the room heading back the same way she'd come.

When she was stood before the Rain Orphans again, there was a glint of determination in her jade eyes "He actually agreed to your plan" Yahiko choked out eyeing the head band around her neck, what kind of power did this girl hold to make Hanzo of the Salamander comply so easily with her demands.

At his gasp she sent him a smirk "Of course Hanzo-sama agreed" her eyes sparkled in amusement "He knows better than to dismiss me like I'm nothing more than a little girl" Sakura said, eyes searching along the streets "Now, do any of you know where there's an empty building" she asked.

Konan jumped straight in "Yeah there are a few Sakura-san, and do you think you could teach me that medical ninjutsu" her amber eyes were wide with an equally determined light wanting to help protect and heal her precious people when they needed it.

Instead of answering right away "Hows your chakra control Konan-san" she asked first wanting to find out before telling the bluenette her answer, it would seem suspicious if she didn't and that was something she wanted to avoid.

"Pretty good, I even created this paper jutsu, is that what being a medic is about, chakra control" Konan tilted her head to the side contemplating, would it really be as difficult as implied, she frowned, but she wasn't willing to relent on this.

Sakura's expression lightened "Partly Konan-san, but it's enough for now, I'll teach you medical ninjutsu" she nodded in acceptance, knowing what was driving the woman and feeling a sort of appreciation for the bluenette.

Konan smiled brightly looking years younger "I think you made her happy Haruno-san, she always tries her hardest" Nagato whispered from behind her as his friend and teammate skipped ahead of them to chat with Yahiko.

"Well I've been in her position once, trying my best but never getting anywhere, always being saved by my own teammates" her eyes dimmed in remembrance "Then I got stronger" she was right back to showing that blazing will of fire.

Eventually the four of them did find the perfect empty building and Sakura set to work cleaning it from top to bottom, glad that the roof wasn't rotting, it was small, but it was perfect for her to get started and then someday move on to a bigger building.

Helping her were Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, who wanted to help the pinkette realize her dream and after five days of nonstop cleaning, the entire building was absolutely spotless "Now what Sakura-chan" Konan skipped up to the younger kunoichi.

"Now we get supplies, I never said it was going to be easy Konan" Sakura grinned cracking her knuckles in anticipation "Thank kami Hanzo-sama gave me funds early on" she bounced forward eager to get started.

The bluenette on her heels "I don't think I've ever seen Konan this excited before" Yahiko murmured to the red head as they trailed along behind the two females, "It's like Sakura-san has given her and all of us the hope to go forward to face the unknown future" he smiled.

Nagato nodded "Plus Sakura-san is Konan's first female friend, so I'm sure that's helped quite a bit, all we can do is support them" he chuckled watching the two girls chatter back and forth probably going into great detail about their hospital.

In just a few days it had gone from Sakura's hospital to Sakura and Konan's hospital, with the bluenette becoming the pinkette's Assistant Head Medic as her training got underway, Konan finding that it wasn't as easy as originally thought despite her good chakra control.

For hours the four of them wandered the market of the Rain Village, snatching up any and all medical supplies they could find and sealing the items in storage scrolls until Sakura decided they'd gotten enough "Back to the hospital" she declared.

So they all turned and went back to the hospital "I know a little about patching up wounds the civilian way, but kami I hadn't known there was that much" Konan was in awe at the amount of stuff they'd found.

"Exactly which begs the question how did you learn all of that stuff Sakura-san" Yahiko inquired smiling innocently when she shot him an amused look, knowing exactly what he was trying to do and not falling for his attempt at getting more information.

Because she simply shook her head "Sorry Yahiko-san, maybe someday I'll be able to tell you, for now though you guys are gonna be in the dark" Sakura clicked her tongue and Konan dissolved in giggles, not finding it to upsetting that she wasn't getting information.

"Why do you keep asking Yahiko, when Sakura-san says that every single time" Nagato shook his head wondering at the mentality of his friend as they hurried through the rain and muddied streets of the village back to the building that had been designated hospital.

Yahiko huffed but didn't try to defend himself, sue him he was curious, they all were to some extent "Here we are, by the end of this week this hospital should be up and running" Sakura smiled up at the building, determination surging through her veins.

And as she'd announced her hospital was up and running Konan her first in command, the pinkette healing shinobi left and right, while the bluenette dealt with the injured civilians still not to far along in her training.

It took six months, six freaking months before her hospital got the recognition it deserved "We did it Sakura-chan" Konan cheered as messenger pigeons came in droves, asking for help to the other hidden villages.

Sakura grinned widely and hugged the bluenette "Now Konan-chan things can really begin, we'll start with the Hidden Leaf Village" she held up the scroll, emerald eyes sparkling as another part of her mission came to fruition.

Nagato and Yahiko knew exactly what that meant "Time to travel, which means gear up, don't bring any personal affects only what we need, Nagato go tell Hanzo-sama we'll be heading out in the morning" the orange haired male took charge.

Because the hospital hadn't only benefited the Rain Village, but the Akatsuki as a whole themselves "Got it Yahiko" the red head turned and left the base, while, Konan, Sakura and Yahiko went to gather their belongings.

When Nagato returned, Sakura headed out to put someone in charge of the hospital while she and Konan were gone and then they all went to bed, the next morning after breakfast, the four of them took to the streets and soon they were out of the Hidden Rain Village, on their way to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter 3

The four of them were little more than halfway to the Hidden Leaf Village, when they ran into the first roadblock, trouble apparently Danzo had caught wind the Rain Orphans were still alive and had sent many members of root after the trio.

Konan looked horrified that someone they'd never met before wanted them dead as Nagato and Yahiko stood on either side of her "Sakura, what are we going to do to" her forehead was creased in concern.

Sakura took a deep breath "Leave them to me" her eyes narrowed 'That bastard Danzo won't touch them' she vowed inwardly, grasping black poison coated senbon and slinging her weapons at the first group.

Behind her Yahiko shuddered "Shouldn't we help her" he looked Nagato and Konan in the eyes not wanting to leave the pinkette to fight these jerks on her own, it wasn't right of them especially because of how close Sakura had gotten to each of them over the months she'd been there.

"He's right Konan, we can't just keep making Sakura-san deal with all of our problems" Nagato nodded clasping a kunai in his hand, the three of them spread out and started helping their friend, who didn't seem as surprised as they thought she'd be.

Her knuckles brushed the earth shattering the ground "CHA" Sakura grinned feeling alive as she got into her first fight in the past, ducking low under a broad sword and kicking out with her foot, sending the man flying into the side of a mountain.

Glinting furious emerald orbs the only thing her enemies were able to see beneath the hood of her cloak as she punched another in the gut, adding chakra, he went rolling, another hit to the earth shattered the ground beneath them.

And to keep their footing, everyone jumped out of the deadly kunoichi's path "Kami" Konan breathed watching the pinkette fight as if her life depended on it, learning a valuable lesson, despite everything she'd been taught, it hadn't been enough to prepare her until now.

"You know I'm kind of glad she didn't do that on the first day, poor Hanzo-sama probably would have lost his will to live facing her" Yahiko snorted in amusement standing back to back with Nagato, as they warded off those that got to close.

Nagato grimaced "Makes you wonder where she learned all of that, but I'm not going to ask" he flinched slightly, hearing the explosions, it was like the pinkette was waging a mini war, a very dangerous girl that one.

But he couldn't help but stare at her in awe, feeling the beginnings of attraction surging through his veins before Nagato managed to snap himself out of his thoughts and strike out at someone who had closed in on him.

Even Konan was getting in her own hits with her newly learned skills and paper ninjutsu until all the enemies that faced them were dead, and Sakura skipped over to them, looking as if she hadn't just fought off twenty men all by herself.

"Well that could have gone worse" she quipped healing the injuries she'd received with little that "How are you three holding up" Sakura looked each of them over equally just to make sure they really were unharmed as they said they were.

As they started walking again, Yahiko couldn't help but comment "Remind me not to piss you off huh Sakura" he chuckled and she flashed him an innocent smile that he didn't believe for a second "You are a very scary person" Yahiko grimaced sheepishly.

Her eyes twinkled in amusement "Either way Sakura-chan was amazing, is that the other part of being a medical ninja" Konan inquired amber irises glinting with the need for new knowledge and Sakura was all to happy to give it to the bluenette.

"Yes, the most important part of being a medical ninja, is knowing how to dodge and avoid capture because a disabled medic nin is a useless one and the rest of the team will get wiped out" the pinkette stated.

Nagato softened his purple rinnegan eyes "Magnificent fighting by the way Sakura-san" he complimented her and to his and Yahiko's surprise, her cheeks blushed a soft red, Konan was half a step away from squealing in excitement.

When the air before them became warped and out of the rip in space came a familiar person "Sakura-san" his voice was different and he wasn't wearing that White Zetsu Clone "He found out, even though I never spoke of it to him" Obito frowned looking years older.

Sakura sighed "Perfect, well I sort of expected this" she rubbed her temples "Just means we'll have to wait for that thing to show himself" Sakura frowned "And we'll have to come up with a seal that much quicker" she looked around warily.

Before picking up the pace, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan silently did the same, the teen keeping pace with their friend "Want to tell us what's going on" Yahiko called when he thought the duo was going to leave them behind.

She craned her neck to meet his gaze, then slowed her pace slightly "A creature named Zetsu, he's also part of my mission, I have to seal him away, but my initial plan has been thwarted, he now knows that he's been outed and has slunk into hiding" Sakura explained.

"That's why were going to the Leaf Village other than helping their hospital, so you can talk to some fuinjutsu masters" Nagato breathed rinnegan eyes wide in shock, she nodded carefully "You have to make a seal that will hold him forever" he continued.

Earning him a very small smile "Exactly Nagato-san, originally Obito here was just another pawn in Black Zetsu's game, hence the meeting we had on that second day, which reminds me, you shouldn't let those in Leaf see you yet Obito" her emerald eyes turned to the Uchiha.

Who sulked and crossed his arms over his chest "Why on earth not, it's not like I've done anything to them yet" Obito frowned not liking that he wasn't allowed to tell Bakakashi he was quite alive and well.

Konan had her suspicions "Never reveal all the pieces on the chess board right Sakura-chan, you don't want this Black Zetsu person to know what your planning" she inquired, the pinkette flashed her a smile before nodding.

"Sorry Obito it's not safe especially with Danzo skulking around stealing sharingan from the Uchiha, precisely Konan-chan, I'm playing a very deadly game here, one that could end with my life being taken if I don't make the right calls" Sakura stated.

Obito felt a shiver crawl down his spine and decided to just let the girl handle what came their way "What should I do for now then Sakura" he looked at the short female, for being nearly the same age as each other, she was tiny.

"Go back to Rain, keep an eye on things there, if Danzo finds out they've left, the other members in the organization might not be safe" came the command "Even if they can defend themselves, the shinobi Danzo will send won't be normal" she said knowing what the Rain Orphans were thinking.

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan shared a concerned look with each other, each wondering exactly what it was they'd gotten themselves involved in "Will we be safe in the Leaf Village" the question came from the orange haired brown eyed adult male.

Her spine became rigid "Jiraiya-sama wouldn't let anything happen to you three, for that matter neither would I, besides I plan on outing that bastard Danzo, won't be easy, but I'll do it for the good of the Leaf Village" she explained.

"Sakura-chan what happens if they don't let us in the village, we are Rain Shinobi after all and not exactly respected in the world" Konan prodded after a moment, when Sakura flashed her a smile, she knew the girl had an idea.

A moment later they were told "If they want help with their hospital, they'll have no choice but to let us through, if they question Yahiko-san or Nagato-san's presence, we'll tell them their our escorts" Sakura giggled eyeing the two males.

Who shrugged in response "Makes sense considering you two are the ones who will straighten out the Leaf Village Hospital" Nagato mused aloud as they continued walking until they finally reached Fire Country.

There was a fire burning in her heart to see her former home, no matter what you could take a leaf shinobi out of the leaf village and have them live somewhere else, but the leaf village would always be considered their home.

In just less than a day, the four of them were before the massive red gates of the Leaf Village "Not to shabby huh" Sakura smiled fondly as they approached the guards, when they were just three feet from walking under the arch they were stopped.

"Halt state your business you Rain Shinobi" the last two words came out in such a derogatory way that it set Sakura's nerves on edge, despite loving the Leaf Village, she'd made the Rain Village her home and to hear it insulted really pissed her off.

So bringing a little of the fire she held out, her green eyes narrowed "We are here on command of the Third Hokage, who has requested our help in setting Leaf's Hospital on the proper path to train medics and heal shinobi and civilians" Sakura kept her gaze locked with the guards.

Clearly her glare made him uncomfortable "What are those three to you then" he coughed out after a moment, feeling her killing intent choking him, suffocating him alive, it was horrendous and he'd never felt such a monstrous chakra before, besides Tsunade anyway.

"Konan-chan is my first in command, Nagato-san, Yahiko-san are our escorts, now if you'd kindly lead us to your Hokage-sama that would be just great" she obviously was in no mood to play around that day.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato blinked when they were immediately let into the village and once they'd signed in they were led down the streets of the Leaf Village "I can't believe we're actually in another village" Konan gasped looking around in awe.

It was definitely different than the Rain Village for sure "No kidding Konan" Yahiko sidled up to the bluenette he had a crush on, keeping close to the only two people he'd known nearly his entire life give or take a few years.

Nagato peered around curiously feeling at ease in the village, why couldn't he have been born here, he shook his head and kept up with his friends "Do you think this plan will actually work" for once there was doubts and no one blamed him.

"Don't worry Nagato-san, it will, I'll make it" Sakura vowed to the red head as they reached the Hokage Tower and began climbing the steps, after an almost 30 minute waiting period, they were led down the hall and given permission to enter the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sat behind the desk and she had a hard time not bounding over to the wizened man and give him a hug and tell him how wonderful it was to see him alive again, before she managed to reign in her excitement and settle on a much more serious expression.

He looked surprised to see them so soon after he'd sent out the request for help, nor had he thought they'd be so young "Are you the ones that manage the Hospital in Rain" Hiruzen took a puff off his pipe before releasing the smoke.

Taking her cue, Sakura strode forward and bowed at the waist after lowering her head, to reveal mid back length pink locks "We are, I am Sakura, I'm the Head Medic in Charge, Konan is my Assistant Head Medic" she gestured to the bluenette.

"We are also of the Akatsuki Organization, I am Yahiko the Leader, with Konan my first and Nagato my second in commands in our expanding group" Yahiko joined the pinkette on her other side, while the red head stood on Konan's right.

Bowing low taking Sakura's example "We are here to help Hokage-sama" Nagato straightened after a moment letting the man who was called the God of Shinobi look the four of them over scrutinizing them for any lie.

After a moment he nodded, Konan chose that moment to speak "However we didn't just come here for free, we'll require a small price, after all we have to help our own as well" she kept her head held high and looked the hokage straight in the eyes.

Causing him to chuckle "Very interesting bunch you four are, name your price, then we'll get you settled somewhere comfortable, set you an escort around the village, the rest you can handle correct" Hiruzen lowered his pipe setting it on the table.

Sakura took charge once more "No more than 50,000 ryo, the price we'll ask from each village as we go around to help and thank you Hokage-sama" she bowed again wishing she could tell him, but it wasn't wise to do so yet.

Once she'd stated the price, they were led from the Hokage Tower to an inn, where they'd stay free of charge since they were guests and after getting settled in, their escort showed up, Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of him.

Minato Namikaze "I've been told you two are the ones who's come to set our hospital right and get it back on track with the rest of the world" he spoke in dulcet tones, ocean blue eyes bright and full of life, and sunshine blonde hair gleaming in the light.

"That's correct, I am Sakura, this is Konan my assistant, those two are Yahiko and Nagato-san" she introduced herself waiting for the blonde that was so like her idiot teammate to do the same, they only had to wait a few seconds before he nodded his head at them.

"You can call me Minato Namikaze, shall I escort you to the hospital first so that you can assess the situation or to a restaurant so that you may lunch since it's about that time" Minato nodded his head politely.

His words were considered for a moment "Restaurant first and if we might ask a favor of you could you find Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, he was once our sensei" the orange haired male spoke not really believing he might get to see his sensei from his childhood again.

Blonde brows rose and Minato looked the four Rain Shinobi over "Jiraiya huh, hmm that's possible, he's currently visiting my wife who is pregnant at this moment in time" the future Fourth Hokage commented.

What he didn't expect was for the younger kunoichi's emerald orbs to light up in excitement, followed by a glint of sadness before she locked her feelings away, no one but him caught that and it made him wonder.

"That would be great Namikaze-san, while Konan and Sakura are busy with the hospital we could speak with Jiraiya-sensei" the red haired male joined the conversation as they were led from the inn and down the streets to a restaurant.

In the end they decided on the Tea Shop "I wonder how bad the hospital is going to be though Sakura-chan" the bluenette frowned partway through lunch and starting in on her three sticks of dango looking worried.

"Mm can't be any worse than having to completely start up a hospital, with a little training and a proper regimen to deal with patients and whatnot I can imagine we'll have Leaf's General Hospital up and running as it should be in about two-three months" the pinkette explained.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed in response "Why are you Rain Shinobi so willing to help other village's straighten out their hospitals" Minato prodded lightly trying not to sound to suspicious, but he couldn't help but think the lot of them had ulterior motives in doing so.

Emerald irises shot his way "Because of Sakura here, she taught us that deep down no matter what happens we are all shinobi and it's our duty to make sure we survive" Yahiko piped in currently sat on the other side of his crush and threw an arm around her shoulders with a wide grin.

Surprised at the in depth answer "And just how old are you Sakura-san and are you also part of the Akatsuki Organization" the blue eyed male inquired carefully, he was worried that things were going to go south on them.

"I am eighteen Minato-san and kind of Konan and I are the official medics of the organization, but I haven't been out on any missions with them to help smaller villages with problems like they do as I manage the hospital in Rain" Sakura answered politely.

Complete with small smile on her lips "Yeah though it's probably best she doesn't come out with us, we've seen Sakura-san fight and one can liken it to watching someone wage a war on the battlefield during a fight for her" Nagato chuckled lightly in a teasing tone.

Prompting the teenager to blush and lower her gaze "Oh just ask each other out already would you and kiss kami" Konan rolled her eyes having picked up on the attraction between her two friends almost immediately after it had started up.

This time both Nagato and Sakura turned red and avoided each others gazes in embarrassment, while the blonde before them laughed in amusement "Shall we head to the hospital now and afterwards I'll take you two, to see Jiraiya-sensei" Minato stood.

Noticing that they were all done eating and after paying for their meal they headed from the restaurant and down the streets of the Leaf Village once more to Leaf's General Hospital, Sakura and Konan stared at the building in horror.

"Yeah it's pretty bad and I imagine other village hospital's are in the same condition" the blonde off to the side of them commented seeing the expressions on the two Rain Kunoichi's faces, it was horrible, but no one would manage it anymore not since Tsunade had quit.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled a deep breath "Good luck Sakura, Konan we'll come by to check on you later, maybe bring Jiraiya-sensei" the brown eyed male waved trying to boost their confidence, above all Sakura was way younger than them.

And she'd straightened out Hanzo and the Masked Man all by herself, dealt with civilian injuries, built a hospital from scratch and many more things, Nagato bit the inside of his cheek "Don't be afraid to ask for help" the red head squeezed their hands before following after the blonde.

Leaving the two kunoichi alone "Ready when you are Sakura-chan, we made a promise to better the Rain Village and our country after all and to complete your secret mission" the bluenette inhaled like her friend had.

Jade orbs softened "Then let us go Konan-chan and do our best to uphold our vows okay" the pinkette smiled wide and together the two kunoichi headed in to the hospital, it was utter chaos and within the first hour managed to gather all the medics working there.

And gave them a stern talking to about how to properly manage the hospital assigned a head medic and an assistant then sent them off to complete paperwork "Now does anyone have any questions" Konan asked.

When there was a lull in the scolding her friend was giving, it always amazed her how serious the girl took her job as a medic shinobi "Yeah how is all this going to help us if your here for a short time" one medic towards the very back scowled.

"That's where your wrong, we'll be here for about three months or so, maybe longer depending on how long it takes to straighten you guys out and teach you how to be proper medics" Sakura rattled off, reading through documents at a rapid pace.

In response to this one of the medics towards the front rolled her eyes "What does it matter to you stinkin Rain Shinobi whether or not we're doing our job in a village not your own" she scoffed irritated that a female half her age was coming in and barking orders at her.

Sakura turned sharply lowering the documents in her hand while Konan took a step back "I care because as a medic it shouldn't matter who a person your healing is, Cloud, Sand, Rain, Grass, Leaf, Stone we're all shinobi and all deserve to live" the eighteen year old snapped.

Many medics looked surprised at the statement just as the doors were burst open "Konan-chan we brought Jiraiya-sensei" Yahiko's familiar voice filled the two Kunoichi's ears and both females turned to spy the white haired male.

"Pretty sure I didn't train you any girl, your the one who came here to help straighten up the hospital right" Jiraiya was stood behind the orange haired male eyeing the younger kunoichi with wariness in his onyx eyes.

She nodded "I'm pretty new, and I've only known these three for about six months, we made fast friends" the pinkette smiled trying not to break down crying, kami this was going to really eat at her seeing people who were dead in her original time line.

Behind the duo was Nagato and Minato, the blonde once again caught sight of the sadness in those viridian orbs of the teenage girl, this time Nagato did as well, he had this sinking suspicious being there in her original village would be hard on her.

Granted they still didn't know much about the young girl who'd saved their lives, just that she had a mission "Yeah if it weren't for Sakura, I probably wouldn't be alive, just threw herself between Nagato and I, took a kunai to the back for me" Yahiko announced.

Jiraiya stared in horror at his once student "It's true Jiraiya-sensei, she stopped Hanzo as well and the Rain Village has never been so well off, we have a lot to thank Sakura-san for" Nagato nodded lightly purple ringed orbs focused on said girl.

"Then I thank you as well for making sure this goof stayed alive and for bringing him along with you and for befriending them" the Toad Sage bowed his head in thanks, though he was wary, if she'd saved his once upon a time students, she couldn't be all that bad.

Her eyes softened "Of course Jiraiya-sama and I'll continue to protect them so long as I live" Sakura announced quietly in a determined tone of voice, Yahiko tilted his head to the side as a sinking feeling formed in his gut.

"We need to get back to work, it was nice seeing you Jiraiya-sensei, but Sakura-chan and I have a lot of work to do" Konan clapped her hands sending the four males that had come to visit them scrambling from the hospital so that she and Sakura could continue their job.

Four hours later they trekked from the hospital and down the streets to a restaurant senses honed in on those of their companions "Kami we really thought you two were going to stay in there all night" the orange haired male grumped catching sight of his two friends.

"Nothing good would come of pushing them past their limits at this moment, teaching them the proper way takes time and patience Yahiko" Sakura stated wisely in response ordering some rice and curry with green tea and three sticks of dango.

It was then that the three Rain Orphans noticed something different about the girl "Hey what happened to that dia…." Konan piped in about to mention the purple diamond that use to be on her friends forehead but mysteriously gone.

Sakura looked around warily "I can't let anyone know I have it since right now the only person who should have it is Tsunade Senju" she leaned forward and lowered her voice so that only the three Rain Shinobi could hear her as she spoke.

Leading one of them to form suspicious as to where the teenager had come from purple ringed orbs narrowed "We understand Sakura and we won't tell anyone about it" the red head nodded seriously understanding that if they didn't something bad would happen.

She sat back with a relieved sigh and the four of them ate dinner before heading to the hotel to get some rest for the next day, it was around three that her door creaked open, Sakura sat upright in bed holding out a kunai ready to defend herself.

Until she noticed who the culprit was "Nagato-san what's the matter is it the Leaf Village are you having trouble sleeping" Sakura lowered her weapon and forced herself to wake up a little more in order to talk like he wanted.

The red head came forward and hesitantly sat on the edge of her hotel bed "Your from the future aren't you" came the accusation and Sakura hastily set up a sound proofing tag in order to not be eavesdropped on.

"I thought so explains why everyone person we met today you looked sad as if you were seeing a ghost, everyone you know is dead in your time line and you were sent here alone" Nagato continued not letting up, even if he was the only one she told the truth to, that was fine.

Sakura sighed "Yes Nagato-san and technically my mission was to prevent Yahiko from dying and giving the future I came from a newer brighter future, my SS ranked mission" the pinkette smiled bitterly looking horribly lost and out of her depth for the first time he'd known her.

But it was the tears that jerked at his heart strings "I promise Sakura-san to support you no matter where your mission leads you or what you have to do on your mission" the red head vowed purple ringed orbs piercing straight into those emerald orbs of hers.

That widened in response "Thank you Nagato-san and I swear to give everyone in all the villages the future they deserve to live peacefully without war or hatred, true peace achieved the proper way by establishing bonds of trust and friendships" Sakura nodded seriously.

Earning a chuckle "Sounds like a plan Sakura, sorry for bothering you, goodnight now" Nagato stood and in the next moment was gone from her hotel room, shutting the door quietly behind him, ten minutes later Sakura lay back down and fell back to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
